


「乔治韦斯莱x安吉丽娜」侏儒蒲与中耳炎

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *不知道什么向的群像故事*治愈系小故事
Relationships: 乔治韦斯莱 弗雷德韦斯莱 安吉丽娜约翰逊 侏儒蒲阿囡
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Kudos: 4





	「乔治韦斯莱x安吉丽娜」侏儒蒲与中耳炎

第一章

乔治韦斯莱最近有两个小小的烦恼。

他的耳朵发炎了，仅剩的那只，一抽一抽的在疼，搞得他半边脑袋都发涨。奇怪的是，在霍格沃茨的时候，医疗翼的庞弗雷夫人治愈一颗碎裂的头骨也只需要几个小时，而现在韦斯莱夫人对他麻烦的小问题却束手无策。当然，如果她愿意放弃从吉德罗·洛哈特的著作里寻找答案，可能还是能找到有效的治疗方法。但，乔治哪里敢说呢。

再接着就是金妮的侏儒蒲阿囡，那只从弗雷德和他的玩笑商店里买走的紫色小毛球。它赖在乔治发炎的耳朵里了，怎么赶都赶不走。

是他的耳屎特别香还是怎么的？

那天韦斯莱夫人把乔治按坐在刚修剪完的草坪上，旁边摊着精装的《吉德罗·洛哈特教你用微笑治愈病痛》，她和赫敏用对着乔治可怜的耳朵轮番使用咒语，除了让乔治半个脑袋的疼痛有扩散到整个脑袋的趋势以外，还浪费了一上午适合进行飞行的晴朗阳光。  
然后金妮走了过来，肩上站着那只叫阿囡的微型蒲绒绒，翻着眼球用脚尖把那本书合了起来。封面上吉德罗·洛哈特使劲地笑出八颗白的反光的牙齿，韦斯莱夫人和赫敏都露出了恼火的神情，哈利在金妮身后不出声地偷笑。  
“妈妈！少看一点这种垃圾。洛哈特是个只说不做的大草包。”金妮犀利地说。  
韦斯莱夫人板着脸，赫敏无力地申辩到，“至少…洛哈特教授写下来的是实际成功过的经验——我是说——额——别人的经验……”  
“恶！你居然还称他为教授。”金妮做了个鬼脸，俯下身观察乔治比之前还大了一倍的耳朵，“哦…可怜的乔治。”  
就在这时，阿囡蹦了起来，噗地一下跳进了那只被韦斯莱夫人和赫敏的魔咒搞的大了一倍的耳朵。  
“什么玩意儿？”乔治觉得耳朵痒乎乎的。  
三位女士目瞪口呆地看着阿囡缩在乔治的耳朵里，惬意地唱起了古怪的歌谣。  
“阿囡，快离开那儿。”金妮看着阿囡挤在一起的毛毛无从下手，她只能瘫开手掌引诱着，“阿囡，阿囡，到这里来…”  
阿囡闭上黑黑的小眼睛，陶醉地沉浸在自己的歌谣里。  
乔治用手指戳戳自己的耳朵，“阿囡？弗雷德和我培育的微型蒲绒绒？”  
金妮的脸色不可察觉地暗了暗，她嘀咕道，“是啊，弗兰克斯坦博士。”  
乔治的耳朵被阿囡堵的有点听不清，“你说什么？”  
赫敏用那种课堂上抢答的速度说，“是一个在麻瓜间流传的故事，大约是讲一个人造……”  
韦斯莱夫人和金妮都不动声色地松了口气，坐在草坪上听赫敏讲述麻瓜怪人的故事。

阿囡很喜欢耳朵的主人，也很喜欢新主人的耳朵。也不是新主人啦，阿囡记得是这个红头发的人类和另一个长得一模一样的人类把它培育出来的，它和它的同类们暖暖地挤在一起，快乐地唱着它们的歌谣。  
但是很快地，它的朋友们一个一个被挑走了，阿囡有些舍不得它们，但它也想被温暖的人类带走。它在逐渐空下来的笼子里等啊等，终于有一天，一个漂亮的红头发女孩儿把手指探进了笼子里抚摸它们，阿囡那时候还没不叫阿囡，它喜欢那个女孩子火红热烈的发色，它冲在同伴前头，亲近地扒住粉粉的指头。最后它如愿以偿地和红头发女孩子回家了。  
它的主人有着好闻的花香味，阿囡喜欢蹲在她的肩膀上打量笼子外的新世界，它经常能看到把它培育出来的红头发人类，嗯…他们叫弗雷德还有乔治，它的主人金妮有时候会称他们为哥哥。金妮还有好多个同样红头发的家人，就像阿囡以前也有好多窝在一起睡觉的蒲绒绒兄弟姐妹。  
阿囡觉得自己是天底下最幸福的侏儒蒲，它住的地方充满着欢声笑语，永远热热闹闹的。

是不是快乐和它笼子里的小伙伴一样，总会慢慢被带走。  
阿囡发现大房子里的人类越来越少了，每个人都匆匆地来匆匆地去，而且他们都不怎么大笑了。不过阿囡觉得他们脸上滴落的透明液体也挺好喝的，咸咸的，就是喝完它总是掉毛，搞得它再馋也只敢偶尔去舔上两口。  
有一天连每天都在烧好吃的房子女主人都出门了，大房子里只剩下它和顶楼那个吵的要命的老食尸鬼，阿囡在黑暗里等啊等，它第一次感受到了一种被人类称为“孤单”的情绪。  
阿囡不喜欢吃那些脏兮兮的小虫子，金妮和她的家人们对它很好，经常有新鲜的水果丁和清水可以吃。还好在它饿着肚子睡着了几次后，他们都回来了。唔，那个头发每天都在变色的小姐还有头发灰白的狼人先生没有再来过，把它培育出来的两个一模一样的红发人类也少了一个，嗯，剩下的那一个他们叫他乔治。  
那一天阿囡实在忍不住喝了个饱，他们脸上挂着好多阿囡爱喝的透明液体。阿囡摸着鼓出来的肚子担忧第二天会掉多少漂亮的毛。

然后阿囡再也没有这么饱过，大房子里又逐渐开始充斥着欢声笑语，壁炉里燃烧着暖暖的火焰，阿囡经常在金妮的肩头暖乎乎地睡着，好几次栽在她的羊皮纸堆里。但是金妮不怎么逗它玩了，阿囡觉得有些寂寞。  
直到乔治和他温暖潮湿适合居住的耳朵过来了，阿囡被冷落了好几天，那个散发着热气暖洋洋潮乎乎的地方像一个天然的居所，阿囡忍不住跳了进去，热乎乎的皮肤挨着它软软的毛，阿囡忍住了金妮呼唤它的诱惑闭着眼睛唱起了歌。它听见金妮叹了一口气说，“乔治，你带阿囡回去吧，六年级的作业多的要命，还有魁地奇训练，你知道现在哈利不在队里了，新来的守门连罗恩都不如……好多事要烦心，可能我最近也冷落阿囡了……”  
此时罗恩在背后嚷嚷，“嘿！什么叫连罗恩都不如！”  
金妮舍不得地摸摸阿囡的小鼻子，“你肯定会照顾好它的吧？”  
乔治拿着赫敏给他的小镜子看那只在他耳朵里睡得香喷喷的侏儒蒲，有点摸不着头脑，“当然，说起来弗雷德和我可算的上这群小东西的爸爸呢。”他笑了笑，“侏儒蒲之父？”他又嫌弃地摇了摇头，“听起来像爱尔兰小矮妖，呸。”  
金妮没有被逗笑，她抿了抿嘴唇说，“你也要照顾好你自己。”  
乔治的眼神闪烁了下，咧着嘴笑着说，“金妮，你是我妹妹，可你怎么听上去那么像我们亲爱的妈妈——”  
金妮哼了一声，甩动着火红的长发走开了。

TBC

第二章

阿囡觉得乔治是个骗子。

它现在的主人离开大房子后就一直挂着一副阿囡说不上来的表情，反正他一点都不像之前表现的那么高兴。  
而且在半夜里，阿囡总是被那种咸咸的液体打湿绒毛，它们从乔治的眼角渗出，滑过鬓角滴下耳轮，冷冰冰地滴在它身上。阿囡每天都在掉毛和喝一口的边缘徘徊，所以阿囡一点都不喜欢乔治流眼泪。  
终于有一天，阿囡实在受不了自己最喜欢喝的液体不停地砸在它身上，它从乔治差不多恢复正常的耳朵里跳出来，看着那些液体一滴一滴地流了下来，把自己这两天住的地方都淹没了，阿囡伸出细细的舌头探了探，冰冷的液体汇聚成了小湖泊，阿囡惆怅地蹲在乔治耳边，等着乔治不再产生那种液体。

乔治平躺着，在做一个很可怕的梦，接着他听到一个细声细气的声音在他耳边说，“啊呀…乔…乔吉不要再掉水珠下来了嘛……嗝——明天人家肯定要掉好多毛——毛了——嗝——”  
可是会叫他乔吉的人已经不在了呀。  
乔治一下子坐了起来，冰凉的液体灌进了他耳朵的深处，他下意识地朝一边晃了晃脑袋，然后乔治意识到那是他的眼泪，他倒出那些液体，又擦了擦眼角，“原来是这样…”乔治自嘲地笑了笑，“居然哭了…”  
“啊呀……好浪费……”那个细细的声音又说到。  
“荧光闪烁。”乔治摸起枕头底下的魔杖，惊奇地发现那只紫色的侏儒蒲正在絮絮叨叨地自言自语，阿囡跳到他的肩头向上伸出细长的小舌头刮去最后一点点泪渍。  
“阿囡，你会说话？”  
紫色的小毛球好像被吓了一跳，阿囡抖了抖毛绒绒的身体细声细气地说，“乔吉！乔吉听的懂阿囡说话！”  
它原地转了个圈，跳到乔治伸出的手掌上，“乔吉不要库（哭）了，虽…虽然它们很好喝——嗝——但是阿囡会掉毛的……”  
乔治困惑地看着掌心这只说话还不利索的侏儒蒲，喃喃道，“难道喝了我的眼泪就会说人话了？”乔治伸出手指头戳了戳侏儒蒲的小肚子，“你平时都吃些什么玩意儿？”  
阿囡抱住乔治的手指头想了想，“阿囡最喜欢苹果丁！小面包块！还有…还有烟（眼）类（泪）？”它怀念地舔舔自己有些湿掉的毛，又说到，“就是乔…乔吉脸上的小水珠，阿囡在赫—米还有好多人类脸上喝到过，然后……阿囡就会掉毛啦——”它撅起小屁股抖了抖，乔治果然看到有几撮细毛掉了下来。  
还挺挑食的，一般蒲绒绒不都吃鼻屎的吗，乔治一度以为是因为自己的耳屎特别香来着。但他还是认为自己和弗雷德培育出来的微型蒲绒绒确实很可爱，他揉了揉阿囡，用一种哄小孩的口气说到，“那阿囡以后不要再喝它们了，光秃秃的以后金妮不要你了。”  
阿囡生气地用短短的手臂做出叉腰的姿势，虽然它根本没有腰，它只是经常看到韦斯莱夫人这么做，然后大家都会听她的话啦。阿囡不服气地说到，“乔吉不掉眼泪，阿囡就不会掉毛了！”  
乔治被它的样子逗笑了，好声好气地哄它，“好好好。”  
哪里知道这小东西瞪着他毫不服软，“阿囡不信！呸！”  
“？”这下乔治肯定这种新品种的微型蒲绒绒是喝什么像什么了，正常的蒲绒绒哪会呸人啊，把它们抛来抛去都会亲亲热热地粘着你，这阿囡呸的语调怎么听都是随自己来着。

那怎么办，伏地魔的后脑勺他都敢揍，面对这小东西乔治反而束手无策起来，要是阿囡的毛掉个精光，金妮非拿扫帚抽死他。行吧，那…那他注意点。  
“我答应你啊。”乔治伸出小手指给它看，“我们人类勾小手指就是很认真地保证他们说到做到。”  
阿囡举起自己的四根小手指，“哪根是小手指啊乔吉…”  
乔治忍着笑碰了碰它最短的一根手指头，“好了啊，我答应你了，现在可以让我继续睡觉了吗？”  
阿囡傻乎乎地眨了眨眼睛，钻进乔治的耳朵里表示同意。

TBC

第三章

第二天，乔治试图把阿囡放回它的同类中，没想到阿囡机警地眨着小黑眼睛，不肯从乔治的耳朵里出来，“不行，阿囡要监督乔吉。”  
于是韦斯莱玩笑商店的老板用耳朵养宠物的消息传了个沸沸扬扬，好奇的巫师们都挤进本就拥堵不堪的玩笑商店就为了看上一眼。侏儒蒲突然就供不应需，乔治只好挂上限量出售的小木牌。

阿囡蹲在乔治的肩上看着它的小伙伴们，好奇的问，“他们都会去到哪里呀？”  
乔治的耳朵被鼎沸的人声震得有点头晕，他漫不经心地挥着魔杖让小木牌去到它该去的位置，随口说到，“它们啊，和你一样会到一个巫师家庭。”乔治转动着手腕在上面写着，“仅向单次消费满两百加隆的顾客出售。”他想着一下子花两百加隆大概可以拦住不少图新鲜的顾客，又想到在格里莫广场的客厅沙发下那一窝死掉的蒲绒绒，他感叹地说到，“如果遇到不好的主人，也可能会死掉。”说着他把文字改成了“仅向单次消费满两百加隆且保证认真对待它们的顾客出售。”

阿囡不安地蹦了蹦，“什么是死掉啊？”它从乔治肩上跳到地上，努力装出一副浑身僵硬的样子一动不动，阿囡见乔治没反应，它又蹦了回去，“这样就是死掉吗？”  
乔治收回了魔杖撇了撇嘴，“死掉就是消失，可不是你这样屁股在地上弹一弹然后一动不动的。”  
阿囡想了想，“那阿囡好多朋友都死掉了。”  
“你在说什么？”乔治把毛团子放在手里看着它。  
“阿囡的朋友们和不同的人类离开了以后，阿囡再也没见过他们了。”  
阿囡的小黑眼睛认真地看着他，乔治微微沉下了脸色，“你的朋友们没有死掉，只是你还没有机会和它们再次相遇。真正的死亡是……”永远消失吗？他没有死过他还真不知道。  
乔治笑了笑，他居然再和一只侏儒蒲讨论死亡。  
他突然问到，“如果你的朋友死掉了，你会难过吗？”  
阿囡肉眼可见地歪了歪脑袋，“什么是难过？”  
乔治苦笑了下，他换了一种方式问，“如果金妮或者我消失了，你会有什么感觉？”  
终于有个它答得上的问题，阿囡激动地蹦了起来，“阿囡会很想很想金妮，也会很想乔吉。然后…阿囡等着以后再…再次相遇。”  
“如果要等很久——非常非常久呢？”  
“可是乔吉说了会再次相遇的呀！阿囡又不会忘掉你们！”阿囡有点气恼地跺了跺乔治的手心。  
乔治侧过脸眨了眨眼睛，阿囡蹦到了他另一边肩膀上威胁着露出小牙齿，“乔吉又要掉眼泪了是吗？”  
“呸！”  
乔治又想笑了，他搓了搓那紫色的小东西，像是说给自己听似的，“是啊，总有一天会相遇的。”  
“乔吉！垃圾！”  
阿囡说脏话的语气有点像弗雷德，乔治震惊地看着它，“谁教你说脏话的？！”  
阿囡骄傲地起小胸脯，“阿囡听见花园里的地精这么讲的！”  
弗雷德和他的脏话启蒙也是从陋居的花园地精那儿开始的，乔治哈哈笑了起来。  
乔治这辈子都不可能忘记弗雷德，他是这么深刻地存在他有过的岁月里，而他们总有一天会重逢。  
谁知道世界的另一边有没有一个更美好的去处。  
你看，麻瓜不也畏惧巫师的存在嘛，看看哈利的姨夫一家提到魔法的样子，和巫师们被伏地魔用魔杖指着阿瓦达索命的时候也差不太多哩。  
垃圾人类只是怕自己不了解的未知罢了。  
乔治愿意相信弗雷德只是撇下自己先去了一个好地方，就像弗雷德爱抢在自己前头邀请安吉丽娜参加舞会，爱骗着自己招待芙蓉家的长辈，自己却先行一步勾搭上人家漂亮的媚娃表妹。  
连出生的时候弗雷德都要早两分钟，如果不是去往更美妙的地方，弗雷德他抢什么先呢？

“老板。”眼前的小个子男人打断了他的沉思，“花五百加隆可以把你肩上那只卖给我吗？”  
乔治皱着眉头看着那个有点像蒙顿格斯的男人，阿囡嗖地一下钻回乔治的耳朵里瑟瑟发抖，它细声细气地哀求到，“乔吉不要卖掉阿囡……”  
乔治碰了碰鼻子忍不住嘲笑它，“阿囡不怕我死掉，倒怕被我卖掉？”  
阿囡两只小爪子牢牢扒住他的耳朵，“阿囡喜欢乔吉，喜欢金妮，喜欢大房子里的每一个人类，乔吉不要卖掉阿囡。”  
乔治忍住哈哈大笑的欲望，板着脸对那男人说，“不卖。”  
“我出一千加隆！”男人垂涎地看着它，“会说话的蒲绒绒值得高价。”  
“我说了——不卖。”乔治懒洋洋地把玩起他的魔杖，“一千加隆算什么？你买去让它给人讲两句笑话，或者表演个前后翻钻个火圈，还是剖开它的肚子好好研究下怎么培育出更多会说话小家伙？”  
小个子男人似乎被戳中了心思，他讨好的说到，“那你开个价。”  
乔治的魔杖在他手里转的飞快，好几次差点戳到那人的眼睛，他有点傲慢地抬了抬下巴，“门在那儿。”  
那个男人讪讪地走了，乔治笑咪咪地让阿囡勾着他的手指晃荡，“给你改个名字，叫招财好不好？”  
“呸！”  
乔治放声大笑起来。

“乔吉是不是也很喜欢阿囡呀？”侏儒蒲睁着黑眼睛望着他。  
“不，乔吉只是怕金妮的扫帚。”  
紫色的毛团子露出了思考的神情，然后它恶狠狠地说，“垃圾！”

TBC

第四章

侏儒蒲阿囡有点可惜乔治的信守诺言，它怀念泪水咸咸的味道，即使这会让它掉毛。  
乔治每天都给它切新鲜的水果丁，阿囡又觉得自己是世界上最快乐的蒲绒绒了。  
但是它觉得乔治很孤单，就像那次它在空无一人没有亮光的大房子里的感觉。

乔治不怎么做弗雷德的噩梦了，反而总是梦到金妮拿着扫帚追着他揍，还是升级版的火箭弩，他怎么逃都逃不掉，好几次被吓得醒了过来。每次看到已经在他床头柜上做了一个窝的侏儒蒲，就会恶劣地把它戳醒，“都怪你。”  
阿囡翻了个身用同样毛绒绒的屁股对着他。  
乔治惆怅地躺了回去。

侏儒蒲的繁育极其缓慢，而单次消费两百加隆还是有点供不应求，乔治已经咬牙把小木牌上的价格提到了五百加隆，仍然每天都有顾客想要购买一只。阿囡每天都会跑去笼子里和所剩不多的同伴们玩耍，可惜他们一个都不会说人类的语言，它试图教一只毛色特别漂亮的侏儒蒲说人类的语言，“你——真——漂——亮——”阿囡一字一顿地教着那只粉毛的侏儒蒲，粉色的侏儒蒲脸红了。

所以当安吉丽娜路过摆放侏儒蒲的大笼子的时候，一只粉色的毛球大声地朝她喊着，“你——真——漂——酿——”  
她惊奇地走了过去，忍不住用手指挠了挠那小家伙，谁知道粉色的毛球抱住她的手指头怎么都不肯放，小黑眼睛写满了“美女快带我走”，安吉丽娜有点尴尬地站在那里，手指被可爱的小东西紧紧抱着，“噢…抱歉，我可买不起你——”  
“嘿。”一个熟悉的声音在她的背后响起，“它们是不是很可爱？”  
这是安吉丽娜在弗雷德离开后第一次看到乔治，乔治正笑眯眯的看着她。  
“是啊，这只小可爱还会说话呢。”她示意乔治看扒着她手指的小毛球。  
乔治扬了扬眉毛打开笼子，把一只紫色的侏儒蒲揪了出来，安吉丽娜惊讶地看着乔治拎着那小东西和它说话，“阿囡——你又教你朋友说脏话了？”  
那只叫阿囡的侏儒蒲毫不畏惧地蹬着小短腿，“乔吉，阿囡教她说好话了，这样才有人类肯领走她呀。啊呀……你快再说一遍。”  
“你——真——漂——酿——”那只粉色的毛团子扯开嗓子又吼了起来，安吉丽娜觉得自己脸红了。  
乔治让阿囡站会回他的肩上，眉眼弯弯地看着她，“它说的没错。”  
“哦哦…它倒是和你和弗雷德一样会胡说。”安吉丽娜顺口就说了出来，接着她愣了愣，有点小心地看了一眼乔治，“对不起，我……”  
乔治收敛了一点笑容，他把那只粉色的小团子也取了出来，放在安吉丽娜手心，“没关系。”乔治指了指自己的脑袋，“他一直在这里。”  
阿囡看见那个漂亮的女孩子一下子红了眼眶，那些好喝的液体蓄满了她的眼睛，它跳到安吉丽娜手心和粉色的毛球挤在一起，嘟嘟囔囔着说，“垃圾乔吉让女孩子哭了。”  
乔治都给阿囡气笑了，但他看着安吉丽娜的眼睛慌忙说着，“安吉丽娜，我不是故意……”  
安吉丽娜抹抹眼睛，她又笑着说，“乔治，我一直很担心你，看到你我都感动哭了呢。”  
乔治难得有些不好意思，他戳了戳粉色的那只毛球说，“你可以给它取个名字，或许就叫弗雷德。”  
安吉丽娜看着那只小毛球，它伸出了细长的舌头舔了舔她腮帮上一颗滑落的泪珠，有些难受的开口，“可是我买不起它。”  
乔治哈哈笑了起来，和她解释了下为什么卖的如此昂贵，接着他说，“再说了，我也没见着它朝别人喊你好漂亮啊是不是，弗雷德。”乔治微微合拢安吉丽娜的手心，“送给你，弗雷德它喜欢你。”  
阿囡又嚷了起来，“不行，它是女孩子！弗雷德是男孩子的名字。”  
侏儒蒲的性别，乔治还真没注意过，他讶异地看着阿囡，“那你是男孩子还是女孩子？”  
阿囡的小眼睛透着不可思议的神情，“阿囡是男孩子！和乔吉一样是男孩子！乔吉养了阿囡这么久，难道乔吉不知道吗？”  
它居然眯了眯眼睛想了想，“乔吉是以为阿囡是女孩子，所以才对阿囡那么好的吗？”  
乔治愣住了，他完全没想过这个问题，但是哪个男孩子会叫阿囡啊？他确实默认为阿囡是母的。  
“哈！流氓！”阿囡蹦出了一句新的脏话。  
安吉丽娜乐不可支地看着一人一球，“阿囡？阿诺德？哈哈哈哈哈。”  
阿囡跳到了安吉丽娜的肩上，“金妮觉得阿诺德不顺口，就叫阿囡了。”乔治从阿囡眼中看出一丝鄙视，“阿囡喜欢她。”  
“我也喜欢啊。”乔治脱口而出，“噢……”他懊恼地闭上了嘴。  
安吉丽娜忙着和阿囡玩耍并没有听清，她抬头看向乔治，“什么？”  
阿囡扯着嗓子说，“乔吉说他——”  
“我说，圣诞节过来和我们一起过吧。”乔治赶紧把阿囡拎了回来。  
安吉丽娜打量了他一会，“圣诞节，去你家？”她明朗地笑了，“好啊。”

END


End file.
